Lord Kid
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Kid - no Lord Death is torn between his used to be human life, and now life as a God that doesn't need to eat, sleep, or be bound to Death City. His journey turning into a real Shinigami will be rough, but everyone is there to help him.
1. Death The Kid

_There are so many souls._

Kid - _Lord Death_ thought to himself. Looking onto Death City, he could see everyone's soul. Some people were scared, agitated, hungry, some were even doing certain things Lord Death didn't want to dwell on. He turned his view off the mirror. No need to spy on people, he'd sense if there was danger. His eyes drifted back to the mirror, this is him. _I'm different. I've changed._ His skin had - somehow - gotten paler. His lines of Sanzu all connected, his past self would be so happy to see this symmetry. What he couldn't fathom were his eyes. Still golden, but they weren't pupils anymore, instead they were skulls. Truly showing that he was Lord Death now.

Liz and Patty were probably asleep by now. Probably. He hasn't been back at the Death Mansion for weeks, ever since the Kishin Asura was dealt with. Or in other words, his brother was dealt with. He can't necessarily see himself as a God- a full god just yet. He didn't wear the cloak his father wore all the time. And he didn't cover his face in a mask. Working in the death room was so fulfilling before, he was never working before. Only watching.

Watching his father work. Now...he's the one working. He used to think his father would still be around when he became a Death God. Unfortunately things don't work that way. People tried to console him, but it would seem as though Kid has shed all the tears he could muster. Rolling up his red sleeves, Kid, Lord Death, any alias, went over to the coffee table his father liked drinking tea and discussing work with him. Most of his childhood was spent here. His father rarely left the death room. Kid never knew it, that his father didn't sleep. That he didn't eat. Because Kid can't sleep. He doesn't get tired. He doesn't eat either. He's never hungry. Marie dotes on him, saying he should try to eat. But he doesn't _feel anything._ It would just go through his system.

"This is the first time I haven't seen you working." Our new Lord Death looked over to see Black Star leaning against one of the columns nearing the death room. Lord Death gave him a look that Black Star couldn't decipher. Black Star couldn't help but to be mesmerized by his eyes, they were so godly, Kid's eyes weren't human, but they had human quality. Lord Death's eyes were too godly, it almost pissed him off.

"I have nothing to do now." Death himself has nothing to do. How funny. "I was watching over Death City, but I'd sense if something happens. But unlike my father, my soul isn't bound to the city." Star hummed. Moving over to sit across from Death.

"Why's that?" Kid was pleasantly surprised to see that Star was intrigued.

"I have people like you here that I can trust to watch over Death City if I ever need to leave." Kid glanced at the mirror. "Actually, I don't need to exert so much power, considering it's night now." He muttered most of that to himself. Closing his eyes and taking in a breath. When he opened his eyes, they were back to how Star knew them. Normal golden eyes, that in no way belonged to a human, but had human qualities.

"You know," Star ducked his mouth under his scarf, "Death City is really quiet these days. There's no need to stay here."

"Where would I go?"

Star was glad Kid knew what he meant. "Out. To eat. Marie told me to pester you about that before I came in here."

Kid sighed. "I have no interest in food anymore. She should know that." He looked back at the mirror. "But fine." Star almost smiled, but followed Kid's gaze and frowned.

"Don't use the mirror, we'll walk." Star sounded resolute with that, so Death didn't refuse.

He didn't know where exactly this walk would lead to.

* * *

"Where are we go-" Death cut himself off by seeing where they were. The old basketball court. He almost smiled, but he didn't. Not when he saw Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, everyone there. "What's the meaning of this?"

He was under the impression they were all asleep. He knew Star was trying to not sleep, because he wants to transcend God, and a God doesn't sleep. Patty grinned, "A basketball game! Join our team Kiddo~!" _Lord Death._ He wanted to say, but Liz did it for him, hitting Patty on the head and smiling at him.

"Join our team Death."

Soul scoffed, "Just because you'll have a Death God on your team, doesn't mean you'll win." The person in question sighed, drawing the attention back to him.

"That's what this is about." He mumbled, turning on his heel to walk away. Star grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Where do you think you're going _Lord Death?"_ He said it like he was mocking him.

"I just remembered I have a meeting tomorrow with the witch counsel at 7," Everyone noticed his obvious shudder at the sound of the number leaving his mouth. Old habits die hard then.

Kim grumbled, "The witches don't care too much for politics. Only for a minute Kid-"

 _"Lord Death,"_ Kid corrected her. She widened her eyes. "Is what you meant, right?" His eyes changed back to the skulls as he emitted that energy again. Black Star removed his hand from his shoulder, getting stung slightly.

"Lord Death...it won't last that long. Just stay a while."

His heart panged at hearing Maka and her pleading voice. He grit his teeth, turning his back from the group. "You all don't understand. I didn't before either. It dawned on me two weeks ago - after my coronation. _I'm immortal._ As long as I don't create a fragment of myself - I won't die. But you all will, eventually. I'll have to live through that. Then eventually I'll meet a new team - a new Spartoi. And they'll die too."

Killik spoke first, "So you'll distance yourself from us until we die? That's not the way to go about it Kid -"

 _"Lord Death!"_ His voice resonated, just like his father's used to when his joyful act left and he grew angry. "I can't live the same way I used to. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can't play around anymore. You'll all grow old and die. I've become a God at 15 - my body will remain the same. No gray hairs, or wrinkles. And when you do die...I'll have to be the one to see your souls vanish."

There was a pregnant silence, Death took this chance to leave, but Star stepped in front of him. "Don't be such an idiot. We'll all die, that's true, you'll send away our souls, that's true. But as long as we're here now - and you're a God, we aren't going anywhere. And anyway, as if I, _The Great Black Star,_ will die so soon." His grin finally got Lord Death - _Kid_ to break out into a smile.

Glancing over his shoulder, everyone on the basketball court shared smiles. Liz outstretched her hand, "Join our team Kid."

He smiled. He joined their team. Not as Lord Death, but as Death the Kid.


	2. Day Of The Dead

Everyone was scampering about. Probably trying to find gifts for him. Kid sighed. His father was always so distraught on the day of the dead. He now sees why. Kid groaned from all the moaning and groaning. It physically hurts him to hear all these wandering souls calling him an insufficient Death God. They tried to touch, but Kid would just need to exert a little energy to make them stay away. He was sure that Liz would be freaking out, but he's the only one that can see them apparently. They'd cling to his back, try to kill him, or harm others.

He sent a few of them off to hell, their souls being too agitated to stay wandering in the human world. Other than the fact that souls were all over the place on the day of the dead, since he was Lord Death, it was traditional to gift him for keeping their world balanced so far. Even if he's only been god for a month. Time passed so fast, it feels like it's only been a week since his friends opened his eyes about being a god and eventually having to say good bye to them.

 _"Death God~"_

Turning to see another soul trying to cling onto him, if they succeeded, they wouldn't have to go back to where they came from. Hell. _"Death God, do you loathe us?"_

 _I do not._

 _"Why not let us stay in this world? We can help capture Kishin eggs."_

 _Don't try and persuade me, or I'll send you off like the others._

 _"Don't be so frigid Death God."_

 _I'm not in the mood for insolence. Go away._

 _"Hmph. I'll return to ask again later. Think about it Death God."_

He can't say yes. That particular soul is too agitated. He shouldn't have warned it and just sent it away immediately. It will definitely return, and try to ask him yet again. Some of the souls stories as to why they need to stay were so sad that he almost couldn't deny them to stay. But this must be the burden his father had to bear. So he'll have to bear it as well.

"Hey! Lord Death!" Kid was startled and turned around to see Spirit. "I'd been calling for you for a while. What's got you so on edge?" Kid sighed again.

"I can sense too many souls around here."

Spirit stuttered and moved away, "Y-you mean ghosts?" Kid smiled back at him.

"No, no. It's nothing, don't worry about it. You said you'd been calling for me. What is it you need?" Spirit composed himself and cleared his throat.

"Right. The new students down in the corridor have their presents for you."

"I'll be right there." Spirit nodded, walking off. Kid grabbed his father's old cloak, wrapping it around his shoulders. He felt more spirits getting near him as he did this, he exerted more energy to keep them away. Causing his eyes to shift back to skulls yet again. He dusted himself off, placing his mask atop his head, symmetrically, and leaving the death room.

* * *

The gifts he'd recieved were all of such different caliber. Back in the death room is where he was, without his cloak, or mask. Only in a casual white button down and his regular black slacks. He wasn't alone this time around. All of them - his friends surrounded him. It was a warming feeling. They watched in excitement as he opened each present given to him by them. Maka and giving fuzzy socks, he sweat dropped. He'd have to wear them at least once so she won't feel bad.

 _"I'm back Death God~"_

 _Not now. I'm busy._

 _"I'll go away, but how about you help me here Death God?"_ The spirit was a female, he noticed. He read her soul well, she died doing her old job. He almost scoffed, a whore. She tried to seduce him too. He had no physical attraction to females, nor male, so it wouldn't work of course (that's something else he found out about becoming a God, he can still feel love though).

 _What do you desire?_

 _"Life."_

 _I am a Death God. I don't give life, sweetheart._ He said it with so much poison that she grimaced and moved away a little.

 _"If I could posses a body - any body around I suppose. I could live."_

 _Don't dare. You won't like what I'll do._

 _"Oh? Will you kill me Death God? I'm already dead. I'm not afraid of you."_

Kid didn't let his growl come above the surface since his friends were still around. Instead he let go more power to will her away. Glad when she disappeared. He glanced up to see nobody had noticed him release his wavelength, he was getting better at concealing it. Black Star shoved a fruit in front of his face. Kid rose a brow. "What are-"

"Eat it. It's a pomegranate. They're tasty and Marie said you have to eat something."

Kid widened his eyes, "N-no, I can't eat that, keep it away from me." Star rolled his eyes, as Kid rambled, he shoved a piece of the fruit down his throat. Kid accidently swallowed it, gasping as he did. Black Star laughed boisterously. Pleased with himself. Until he heard Kid groan.

Fire and Thunder jumped up first and caught him as he fell. Maka widened her eyes. "His wavelength is dampening!"

Tsubaki helped Fire and Thunder lay kid down. "Star, go get the nurse!" He went immediately. Kid groaned again. With his wavelength dampening, the souls were coming closer.

 _"Death God!"_

 _"Help us!"_

 _"Aren't you supposed to be a God? Save us then!"_

Kid covered his ears, growling, "Shut up! Stay away from me!" He accidently pushed Tsubaki away from him, causing her to fall back. He would've apologized but then the souls began clinging onto him.

 _"You'll help us won't you?"_

 _"You believed in the witches, believe in us!"_

 _"Death God~"_

His eyes widened at the familiar voice. _"I can help you Death God~"_

 _No!_ "No!" Kid spoke aloud and to the spirits. At this his wavelength made everyone be blown back. His own cloak being created around him and his eyes becoming skulls yet again. Fire and Thunder running away from him due to the sting of his touch.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Black Star was the first to ask.

Kid almost wanted to tell him it was his fault. "When I was younger, somebody left a fruit basket on the day of the dead for my father at the mansion. My father said I could go ahead and eat anything in the basket, I ate the fruit I'd never seen before. The pomegranate. I immediately lost almost all my soul wavelength. The pomegranate has meant life since the beginning of time. And I'm meant to preserve death."

A silence followed his explanation. Tsubaki furrowed her brows, "You got very aggressive though." Kid gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry." He should tell them, shouldn't he? "When the day of the dead rolls around, as Lord Death, spirits that leave hell try to get closer to me, to cling onto me and beckon me to let them stay in the real world. But - I'm not allowed to let the dead live. They've been bothering me all day, so I have to emit energy to keep them away. So when I ate that fruit..." He glanced to the half eaten fruit on the floor, "My energy dropped, letting them cling onto me. Sorry again."

Liz glared at him, "How come you didn't tell us?"

"Only I can see them. There's no way you can help." He felt a hand grab his, turning to see Patty.

"You have to confide in us Kid." He smiled at her and nodded.

 _"Death God~"_

Kid let his energy leak. This is the burden his father had to carry out then. _How much did you endure father?_ The spirit seethed at him before leaving.

 _"I'll be back next year."_

He looked forward to it. He'll protect Death City again. As Lord Death yet again.


	3. Political Problems

"T-turn around." Kim stuttered at Kid. He sweat dropped, and glanced off to the side. "That won't help! Turn around completely!"

He sighed, turning around. Kim made sure he couldn't peep and she lifted her skirt, opening the portal to the witch realm through the mirror in the death room. "There. You may turn back around." He glanced back, confirming the portal was open and turned around completely. Thanking her. But then glancing down to see she was lifting her skirt.

"Kim...I had no clue you were so provocative." She gasped pulling down her skirt and glaring at him. "I already know you use your butt to open the portal. You don't have to be so bashful either - I've already seen you naked." She fumed, saying many colorful words. Kid concealed his laugh. It was only one time he saw her naked, and that was a different time, it was intentional on his part. Since he was in a rush, trying to help her shower quicker. In hindsight, that may have been rude. _You think?_

"Are you sure you should go alone Kid?" Kim askes, only concern etching her voice and not bashful anger. "Some witches are still against Death City aligning with them." Kid gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen." He pat her head, causing her cheeks to redden again. He let his smile fall and instead had his indifferent expression on, putting on his mask and walking through the portal, letting it disappear behind him. He turned to the right, that's where Mabaa was supposed to be. He sighed. Maybe he should have asked Spirit to come with him, having a death scythe would be much more intimidating. But he didn't want to be intimidating, he needed to show that Lord Death can be conscious and aware.

"Nyah." He turned to see her, Mabaa, and Witch Judge behind her. Less guards then last time, they must be starting to trust him. He removed the mask to reveal himself, which caused the Witch Judge to drop her exterior of defense if he attacked - which he wouldn't. Mabaa beckoned him to kneel down. He rose a brow, "Nyah." She said again, he leaned down, hard to reach her level though.

"Mabaa-sama means for you to give her a piggy back ride." The witch judge elaborated.

"That's...fine." He didn't know exactly what was up with these witches anyway. Letting Mabaa climb onto his back he stood, turning back to the Witch Judge. "So, where is this meeting?"

The Witch Judge sighed, "Things are a bit complicated. With everything happening in New York, half of the witches down there keep coming on over here, we'll have overpopulation in a heartbeat. It doesn't help that Death City won't take any witches." She glared down at him. He was about to speak but she stopped him, "The cream of the crop is that your DWMA students still think it's okay to hunt a witch. _We're being butchered on the streets._ Our lifestyles have changed and not yours."

Kid thought everything she said over. What would his father do? That's when the answer came to him. "Some weapons are angry that Soul is the last death scythe, since gaining a witch soul was a requirement of becoming a death scythe. The witches that are coming over here from New York. Whether they're a problem for you or not- Death City still needs adjustment right now. After the moon battle, we still have valuable people weakened. Suffering from PTSD." He took a deep breath, "Death City will happily take some witches off your hands, but I have a request that they conceal themselves until I myself announce that witches will take refuge there. Concerning the students, I'll urge them to stop, if not, they'll be dealt with. All this in exchange that we handle the New York problem together."

Mabaa jumped off Kid's back, smiling up at him. "Nyah."

The Witch Judge gave Kid a condescending glare, "She agrees." Kid smiled, about to ask if that was all, until he was stopped by the Judge yet again. "There's one more issue. You."

He rose a brow, "Me?"

"You're going to need to find time between all this to persuade the Prime Minister to set our bounds farther."

"This doesn't concern me, why should I help?"

"You're skills of persuasion worked on us didn't they? And if you want our all at New York-"

"New York is a problem with the witches mostly. I don't need to take any in, or let my students stop hunting them."

She glared, "Look. Things are going wrong in the world right now, you help us, and we'll be in debt to you." Kid thought it over. He doesn't know if he'll find time though.

"I'll see what I can do." They shook hands on it.

* * *

Once Kid returned he had Stein gather all the students of DWMA in the gym and wait for further notice. He also allowed the witches outside of Death City inside, making sure they concealed themselves. He had Marie start on a telegraph to everyone in the city about witches now living among them. Kid found time to call the Prime Minister through the mirror and arrange a meeting two weeks from now. Now, he had the members of Spartoi in the death room, to inform them about their oncoming battle in New York.

"I'm glad you're all here." He removed his mask from atop his head. "I need for you all to listen closely. Due to alliances, Death City is going to help the witch realm for what's going on in New York."

"Whats going on in New York?" Ox rose a brow. Kid concealed a sigh.

"It's complicated. Too many Kishin eggs are running around, and for some odd reason, they're driving out witches hiding out there."

Soul narrowed his eyes, "So too many witches are leaving? And let me guess...the witch realm can't have overpopulation."

"What's the solution?" Maka added.

"I'll try to persuade the Prime Minister to expand the witch realm, until then, Death City will accommodate some witches. I've asked for them to conceal themselves for now - I'll send out a telegraph to everyone later." Liz and Patty smiled at him.

"You're handling this political stuff pretty well." Liz grinned. Kid was about to respond, until Spirit walked in.

"Lord Death, the students are getting antsy." Right. He has to tell them to stop hunting witches. He adjusted his cloak and put his mask back on. Before leaving the room, he glanced at his friends - his team.

He wonders who his father's team was. He wonders how long his father had to fight for the world and balance. How many friends he'd lost to get it to the point he made it to. Kid furrowed his brows.

How much pain comes in being Lord Death?


	4. War in NY Pt 1

It's been only a few days since the Telegraph has been sent out about witches living among. At first, it didn't sit well with the inhabitants of Death City. But they've come to befriend the witches, some witches even wanted to stay there permanently. Kid didn't know about that, but he'd have to wait to deny their requests. As of now, Spartoi was preparing to go meet Mabaa-sama and the Witch Judge along with their army at their rendezvous point. Right outside New York. As of now, Kid was advising Stein and Marie to protect DWMA, and advising Excalibur to not go over the top while looking over Death City in his absence.

"Don't worry Lord Death!" Marie sighed, rubbing her stomach, she was pregnant after all. "We'll protect to our best degree!" Kid smiled.

"As of now, you can't transform Marie, you're pregnant. But I don't doubt that Stein and the other Death Scythes won't be diligent. Watch the mirror, the Prime Minister may try to contact me, if he does, tell him I'm away on political matters."

Spirit looked at Kid, confusion written on his face. Spirit was also joining them in the battle, he was the death scythe Kid would be using. Much to Maka's anger. "Why would the Minister contact you?"

"Due to all these fleeing witches, I need to persuade him to expand the witch realm, since his land is past their borders. Afterwards, the witches here can decide to go to the witch realm or return to New York after this problem is solved."

Spirit raised a brow, "Wait, that's why witches are in Death City?"

Marie rolled her eyes, "Did you not read the Telegraph?"

Maka scoffed, "Stupid Papa," Kid twitched, almost killing Maka when glaring holes through her.

"You should respect your father more." Maybe it triggered something inside of him. Since he was wary of his father near the time of his death but ultimately wanted him to watch on. And with everything that happened with the kishin, he wished he could've spent more time with him before his departure. Shaking off his thoughts, he changed the look on his face, "Nevermind that. We need to leave. Where's Soul?"

As if on cue, Soul came bursting into the Death room, looking like he just woke up and was late for the first day of school. Typical Soul. Kid sighed and turned towards his mirror, giving one last nod to everyone he was entrusted to protect Death city after he departs and opened the mirror to New York city. He and Spartoi stepped through the mirror. Upon first glance, it would seem that nothing was wrong with the city. That everything was all fine and dandy. Well, upon forst glance for a mortal that is. But Kid could see what others could not. There were so many wandering souls that it bothered him so. How did he not know what was happening in the world? He could sense death, death was everywhere. He took a deep breath.

All of this comes with the job. He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay Death?" Spirit asked him cautiously. He nodded slowly.

"Everyone be cautious. I know you can't see it, but there are many lost souls around. Weapons go into your forms and Meisters, be wary." They followed the orders and walked behind Kid as he led the group.

He wondered how his father would feel about him leading a team like this.

They walked towards the city and were about to enter completely until they heard shots.

 _"_ Stay away from out domain DWMA!"

Kid narrowed his eyes, "Who's there!?"

"The Witch Council!"

 _"What!?"_ Spartoi voiced.

Kid balled his fists and hovered a bit, "You're kidding me right? We're here to help you and you betray us?"

They laughed and more shots were fired. Maka groaned and fell to the floor. "Maka!" Kid growled and aimed Spirit to where the voice was coming from.

"Reveal yourselves!"

The Witch Judge revealed herself with a smirk and witches flew above their heads, all with venomous intent. Kid rolled his eyes. He expanded his soul, and every one felt it. He was about to take them all out. But the Judge shook her head.

"I wouldn't do that."

She revealed someone next to her in shackles, causing every one to gasp. Kid sighed, "Damn it."

She had captured Crona.


	5. War in NY Pt 2

If Kid could describe how he felt right now in one word, it would be aggravated. He thought he could prove his father that working with the witches was a good idea. Now that he's beyond the grave, he _really_ wanted that to happen. But he finds out that the witches betrayed DWMA and captured a friend, Crona. Aggravated actually doesn't begin to describe it.

He was - is _livid._

But he had to keep his cool or else he'd go berserk. With all the souls lingering, that would be a terrible idea. He took a deep breath and assesed the situation. Maka was hurt, but being tended to by Tsubaki. Crona seemed scared, but they were staying surprisingly calm. The Witch Judge always did dislike him, but Kid thought it was more playful if anything.

Kid let out a sigh, _I can handle this. Think. You are_ Lord Death. _Don't let them undermine your authority._ Kid looked towards Crona and immediately made a telepathical link with them. Crona jolted and looked around nervously when they heard Kid's voice, which was to be expected.

 _Calm down Crona, it's me, Lord Death…Kid._

Crona immediately relaxed only for the Witch Judge to raise them to their feet and tighten the shackles on them. She shouted at people behind her and a troop of witches appeared. Kid sighed, he wanted to grab Crona immediately and bring in reinforcements, but it seems that just wouldn't be possible. The troop began firing at them and Kid raised a shield for the Spartoi.

"Ox, Killik, take Maka and find cover! Tsubaki and Star, handle the frontal assault. Kim, you and Jackie are with me. The rest of you take care of the troop and keep your distance. Move out." Kid watched as they all followed his orders and went to work. He sighed as Spirit's face appeared in the scythe.

"Lord Death, what's the plan for us?" Kid contemplated the question and looked over at Kim and Jackie looking at him with worry. He felt a strange tick in the side of his head and looked over to his left to see a familiar figure hiding in the shadows watching them. He slit his eyes and turned back to his Kim and Jackie.

"Stay here." He crept towards the hidden figure with intent of hurt until the figure revealed herself. Kid widened his eyes, "Eruka?!" She smiled sheepishly and shushed him.

"L-listen, follow me, alright? You're confused right? I'll tell you everything." Kid looked at her warily before nodding and looking back at Kim and Jackie. They all walked forward, Jackie turning into her weapon form and Kim caught her. They followed Eruka further into the darkness of a somewhat tunnel, creeping underneath New York. As they continued, lanterns were seen along the walls.

Eruka suddenly raised a hand to stop them and pressed her finger onto a crevasse of the wall in front of them. Kid didn't even realize they reached a dead end. When Eruka removed her finger, the wall opened, showing them an underground safe house with hundreds of witches hiding. The group walked in and saw some witches coughing violently. Others crying and some yelling in anguish.

Kid glanced at Eruka, "What…what _is_ this?"

Eruka sighed, "This is where the witches worn out from the battle have come."

Kid pinched the bridge of his nose, "Battle, what battle? I came here thinking we were about to hunt millions of kishin eggs."

Eruka widened her eyes, "Did Mabaa-sama really tell you nothing?" Kim scoffed from next to Kid.

"What would she tell Kid? We just got attacked out there – by witches!" Jackie and Spirit reverted back to their human forms.

Eruka glared at Kim, "I wouldn't expect you to understand, fake witch." Kim growled and walked towards her angrily, Jackie held her back and calmed her. Spirit shivered at all the witches around them and subconsciously shifted towards Kid. Eruka forgot all about Kim and looked back at Kid. "The battle I'm talking about is against our own. A witch civil war. You see, Mabaa-sama made a new rule. Witches not meeting the status quo are to be exiled. We've been fighting ever since the moon battle ended and DWMA signed a treaty with us."

Jackie continued to hold Kim back and rose a brow at Eruka, "Status quo? Since the moon battle? What do you mean?"

Eruka rolled her eyes, "Never mind all that, look around! The only witches being affected here are the ones who've been exiled! The Witch Judge and Mabaa-sama only sought your "help" to pawn off witches they didn't need. That however wasn't told to the witches in DWMA right now. They probably ordered them to attack to see if they were worthy to return. And they're return could happen since you're going to convince the Prime Minister to expand their borders."

Spirit, despite his shaken state, gasped. "So this whole time Lord Death was being tricked?! Why lead us all out here thinking we were going to help then? Why not let us have to face the witches in DWMA?"

Eruka furrowed her brows, "Use sense death scythe. They wanted to lure the strongest fighters out here and handle them with their own strongest fighters. In DWMA, they'll burn it to ashes. Take what's left and turn it into a new grounds for the witches."

Kim having calmed down glared at Eruka with a question, "But what's the point of having Lord Death talk to the Minister?" Eruka shrugged. Kim sighed, exasperated. She glanced at Kid since he'd been quiet for a spell. Only to see him shaking with his head down, she twitched. It was scary to see Kid angry. She gulped and crept near him. "Kid, are you alright?" He twitched. Kim paled, "I-I mean Lord Death, not Kid! I'm sorry!"

Kid rose his head and seemed to be shaking harder…with mirth? He burst out laughing hysterically. Everyone around paused what they were doing and stared at him, shocked. Kid held his gut as he laughed maniacally, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He grabbed Spirit's shoulder to balance himself. Until suddenly, he just stopped laughing. He compelled Spirit's body to shift into a scythe and grabbed hold.

He looked back up with a hardened glare and new resolve. "The witches took advantage of my kindness to destroy what my father built. A smart plan, tactile." He looked around the underground room filled with witches and smirked. Turning to Eruka, he said, "Don't worry. I'll resolve this. Jackie, turn. Us five are going to end things."

Kid walked out of the room. Kim, Jackie, and Eruka scrambled to follow him. Kid looked forward and grit his teeth.

 _Father, are you watching? You were right all along. Witches can't be trusted._


	6. War in NY Pt 3

"W-wait, where are we going? Do you even have a real plan? We can't just walk out there and expect to fight and win! I told you, those are some of the strongest fighters the witches have! Lord Death? Lord Death!"

Kid paused in his walking and slowly turned to face Eruka, making her wince in fear. Emotionless, unlike how he was earlier when he was laughing, he formed a cloak around his body and his eyes shifted to sharp skulls - red ones. "Listen. When I became a Death God, I swore to be better than my father. To look at things from different perspectives, to not be suspicious in my movements. Clearly what I've done up until now has been wrong for this to happen."

Kim gasped and moved closer to Kid in a reassuring manner, "Nonsense Lord Death. DWMA has changed for the better because of you. The witches couldn't be changed so easily, this has nothing to do with you."

Kid stared at her for a moment. _Oh, but it does._ Kid thought back to his childhood and lamented. In reality, he should've paid closer attention to his father. He recalled him cursing witches and steering clear of anything related to them. When a scythe became a death scythe, he'd praise them with vigor. Kid's open mind led to another war about to spur between Death City and the witches. He's to blame, completely. Now, he's too make up for it.

"It isn't nonsense Kim. My foolishness and ignorance brought this and I'm going to end it. You were right earlier by the way." Kim rose a brow. Kid looked up and aimed Spirit to the ceiling, focusing energy. "As Lord Death, I was kind and lenient. As Death the Kid I am cold and calculated. That's who we need." Kid shot the ceiling and created an opening.

Eruka widened her eyes, "What are you doing?! This way and we'll be found out!" She was referring to the witches hiding from battle.

Kid scoffed and jumped out of the tunnel, helping Kim out. "My quarry is with all witches."

She glared at him, "Then what makes you think I'm going to help you now?! Some ungrateful _kid!"_ Said kid's eyebrow twitched. He rose his hand and used his sheer power to raise her up telepathically and grab her collar.

"I wasn't asking, _frog."_ He tossed her outside and stood. "You sure know a lot about what's happening. Lead me to Mabaa."

Eruka coughed, "W-what are you going to do?"

"I said earlier I was going to end things."

Kim widened her eyes and dropped Jackie on accident. "You're going to kill Mabaa-sama?!" Kid stayed silent. Eruka wavered as she stood up. Balling her fists and gritting her teeth.

"I won't let you, I'm not leading you anywhere, you son of a bitch!" Kid sighed and gripped Spirit. He didn't want things to shift this way. _Witches,_ they just don't listen. He was a fool, an idiot! To think, he asked the witches for help against Asura and they help. After that he just believed they would be able to coexist, and this happens. _I_ _wish father were here. So badly. He'd know what to do._ Kid was sure now he shouldn't be Lord Death.

"You intend to fight me?" Kid asked coldly.

Eruka gulped. "If I have to. This is our war – grab your bearings and save your DWMA."

"DWMA has the Death scythes, they'll be fine. But if you stand against me, you won't. Please be sensible. No one needs to die here."

Eruka spat on the floor, "Tell that to all the witches who have already died!"

Kid furrowed his brows, "Who's fault is that? The witches! Do you want my help or not?!"

"Not by you killing Mabaa-sama! That will make things worse, child!" Kid snapped and raised Spirit, rushing towards her. Eruka closed her eyes in anticipation, right before he could swing the scythe to collide with her face, Kim yelled for him to stop in tears and Spirit halted in front of Eruka's right cheek.

Kid looked at the scythe, "Spirit…what are you doing?"

Spirit was quiet for a moment in fear, "You…weren't yourself for a second there Lord Death. Your body felt different and your eyes…are red, so I willed myself to stop."

Kid looked at his reflection in the scythe and saw his eyes glaringly red. He looked up at Eruka to see her shaking and her eyes glancing up. Glanced over at Kim, eyes watery and Jackie ready to battle him. Kid dropped Spirit in shock at himself.

He looked around at the judging eyes, "I…I am..."

 _A fool._

 _A useless Shinigami._

"I..."

 _What am I without father?_

"Who…who is speaking?" Kid whispered to himself. These weren't his thoughts.

 _Pathetic!_

Kid gripped his head in anguish.

 _Pathetic!_

Kid's heart picked pace, _afraid, afraid, afraid._ Kid's wavelength grew off the charts. His soul expanding throughout New York City. Kim, Jackie, Eruka, and Spirit were blown back, barely able to save themselves from falling off edge. Kid's lines of Sanzu were glowing, his eyes red. Kid's legs wobbled, barely able to keep him standing. Eventually his soul brought the attention of the battle happening. Witches flew towards Jackie and separated her from Kim. Spirit had to turn human and fend some witches off by turning his arm into a scythe. Eruka was attacked viciously, the damage Kid could've done couldn't be compared to what they did, but it was brutal.

 _Afraid, afraid, afraid._

 _Weak, weak, weak._

 _Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic._

"What is happening?!" Suddenly, everything around Kid became white. His heart rate slowed and his head pain gone. Kid glanced around in confusion. When he felt an all too familiar wavelength, he turned over to see someone he thought he'd never see. His eyes became shockingly watery. "F-father?" The being that looked just like his father gave him a thumbs up. In a matter of seconds, Kid was back in the predicament he found himself in and calmed his wavelength.

Lord Death gathered energy and blasted the witches away from them. Grabbing Kim in his arms, as well as Jackie. Kim blushed, "L-Lord Death, this is hardly the time for – "

Kid used his telepathic ability to lift Spirit and Eruka away from the mess. Flying them all to a safer location behind a tall building. Setting down Kim and Jackie as well as Spirit and Eruka. The four of them tried to process what just happened and looked at Kid with fear, worry, and anticipation. Kid held his head, not hearing the voice anymore.

"…I apologize." He looked to Eruka. "That wasn't me, I don't know what happened, I…couldn't control my body. When I attacked you and saw how I looked is when I heard something within me. Perhaps I was doubting myself, maybe what I did was a hidden part of me."

Kid now addressed the whole group, "My resolve has not changed. I want to end this. Not by killing Mabaa, even though I thought of it. I want…I want peace. For the witches and Death City to be cordial…friends." Kid closed his eyes. "I have much to learn, so much. I need to understand who I am now and how to handle being this way. I've never lashed out like that before. So, please. Follow me until I get there."

He opened his eyes to see them looking at him with a different mix of emotions. Shock, comfort, but…the fear was still there. Jackie cleared her throat. "I never liked you before Kid, but I…I can trust you."

Kim gave him a shy smile. "You scared me, I knew it couldn't have been you doing that, just couldn't. I'll follow you anywhere Kid."

Kid returned her smile, "Sounded like a confession." Kim reddened and was about to protest before Kid chuckled. "I'm kidding. Thank you…and I'm sorry for making you cry." Kid glanced nervously at Eruka. She humphed and crossed her arms.

"If I sense you trying to kill Mabaa-sama, I'll deal with you for real, okay? I was…holding back before. Ahem." Kid sighed.

And finally…

"Kid," that was the first time Spirit called him that in a while, "You know I trust you. Just don't, uh, force me to shift again. That shit hurt." Spirit gripped his stomach almost to emphasize his point. Kid didn't know how to respond to that.

Kid nodded and stood. "Alright," he looked to the sky, "now to _really_ move out."

For a world with peace. A world where he could live with trust. He'd fight hard for something like that.


	7. Death Scythes, Move Out

Stein yawned at his computer. He'd been working way too hard these days and didn't even have time to return home. His research had gotten all the more better though. So much to see and experiment. Unfortunately his number one option of experimentation didn't allow him to experiment on them. His curiosity always got him berated by the previous Lord Death. His insatiable desire for knowledge always led to him doing something risqué. Regardless, what he's always wanted to experiment on is too powerful for him to even capture:

Death the Kid.

Lord Death now, but he's allowed thoughts. He hadn't spoken to the Death God in too long. He was always busy or…well, just busy. Seeing how a Death God worked, that'd be heaven. His thought process, soul wavelength, abilities. Stein sighed wistfully. What an unattainable idea. Stein shut down his computer and rose, stretching his bones. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness around him and left the room, only for his communicator to go off the charts. He answered to see Azusa appear.

 _"Stein, we have a problem. Get to DWMA and quickly."_

"Problem? Is Marie okay?"

Azusa sighed and adjusted her glasses, _"Do you doubt my abilities to protect a pregnant woman? Of course she's okay. Please, just hurry. This is a matter that requires all the help we can get."_ Azusa hung up, leaving Stein even more confused. Stein hoped Marie was fine, and left his little office. A new one, created by Lord Death, the current one. It was a gift for all the help he'd given to him as a youth.

Stein exited and felt something strange in the air. Out of no where, a spear came crashing down, he dodged it barely. Looking where it came from, he saw a witch. Stein sighed, should've seen this coming. He dodged another spear and sped towards DWMA. There were three more witches following him. Thinking quickly, Stein repelled a spear back at them and turned a corner. Climbing on top of a roof and jumping from each one.

DWMA was only a little bit away. But with all these witches, it seemed much further. A spark of electricity shot towards him, a spear following, along with a swarm of locusts. Stein cursed, preparing for the onslaught. "Oi, watch out!"

Luckily, Alexandre, a death scythe wielder came crashing down, blocking the onslaught. Stein blinked in shock. Alexandre looked towards him. "Dengu-sama saw you, so thank him."

Stein sweat dropped, "Uh, thanks Dengu."

Alexandre nodded, content. "Let us go, Azusa sent word that she needed help."

Stein and Alexandre continued to move through Death City, avoiding the witches. "Do you know what this is all for?" Stein asked Alexandre.

Alexandre shook his head as he blocked another attack. "I don't, but I've heard of some strange happenings in New York City." Stein dodged an attack and rolled off a roof.

"New York…that's where Spartoi is." Stein contemplated this and looked back at Alexandre, "Do you think this has anything to do with Lord Death?"

"That, I also do not know, but if it is to protect Lord Death, I'd risk my life." Stein smirked in curiosity as they reached the school, entering discreetly. They rushed to the death room. Upon entering, they saw the other death scythes gathered with Azusa in the middle. Stein went to Marie's side immediately.

Azusa clears her throat, "I'm sure at this point you've all seen the witches residing here attacking. I haven't received anything from Lord Death, but all I know is that he tasked us with protecting Death City. So, we are to do so."

"Spirit is in New York along with Spartoi. Marie, you are to stay here with Stein. Scythes, we are to fight for this city."

Dengu got serious in the reflection of his axe form. Tezca huffed at not being able to interject and turned into his mirror form, Enrique wielding him. Jinn took his Tower form with Zubaidah resonating with him.

Stein gripped Marie's hand.

Azusa shifted her arm, "We will do Lord Death proud. Protect the civilians, quarantine the witches and do not waver. Scythes, move out!"


	8. War in NY Pt 4

"Star, look out!" Tsubaki shouted in concern right before Black Star was knocked into a building. He shook his head and grinned at the witch that knocked him away. "Star, are you alright?"

Black Star jumped down from the crater he created in the building and landed on the ground. Cracking his neck whilst spitting on the floor. "Damn bitch."

Tsubaki quietly chastised him, "You mean witch. Belittling women is unbecoming of you Star." Black Star seemed to ignore her and screamed while running after the witch, Tsubaki sighed and turned into a ninja sword. Star blindly swung, hitting the witch numerous times, making her shriek in horror as she fainted from blood loss.

Right as she fainted, two other witches came from both sides of Star. Tsubaki then turned into her shuriken form. Star swung her to the left, cutting the witch's leg, making her fall to the ground. Tsubaki went back to Star and became a smoke bomb. The smoke made the other witch fumble. Star laughed and appeared behind her, knocking her unconscious with the handle of Tsubaki as a ninja sword.

Immediately after, another witch came from above him. Star grit his teeth and jumped up, Tsubaki transforming into a chain scythe. Star wrapped it around the witch's frame, slamming her against the ground. As he descended, Tsubaki went from chain scythe into her uncanny sword form, Star stabbed the witch in the gut and landed.

Once he removed the sword and stood panting, five more witches gathered around them. Tsubaki groaned as Star chuckled. "There's no fucking end to these bitches." Star ignored Tsubaki's angry shout and had her turn back into her Shuriken form. He swung her around and slit two out of the five witches throats. Tsubaki came back to him as she transformed into the chain scythe. Star rushed behind a witch and stabbed her in the gut with the end on the scythe, spinning her body around into another, leaping into the air off the bodies on the floor, punching the last witch clean in the face.

Tsubaki became her human form and panted. Looking around to see no more witches around. Tsubaki rushed to Star's side and saw him catching his breath. She let go a breath of relief and looked up to see the Witch Judge ordering the witches around with Crona by her side. "Star, we need to get Crona back."

Star stood straight. "A God like me will have no problem defeating that witch."

Tsubaki decidedly didn't roll her eyes. "Yes, but Crona is our main priority." Star looked up at the Judge and nodded, the two coming up with a plan.

Crona whimpered as the Judge tightened the shackles even more. "You are my key to using DWMA." She muttered. "For too long have I been hidden in the shadows. I will rule, as the true Messiah." Crona rose a brow in curiosity. A rock then came and hit them in their shin. They turned and saw Star with a finger against his lips. Crona widened their eyes in happiness.

Tsubaki leapt from behind the Witch Judge and turned her finger into a sharp blade, getting ready to free Crona and have Star attack the Judge. As she crept closer and then got into a full on sprint, the Judge turned and shackles randomly appeared on Tsubaki's ankles and wrists. _"Guh_ – Star, now!" As the Judge was distracted, Star ran up and broke the shackles constraining Crona, pulling them to his side.

The Judge scoffed, "Take it, don't need that prisoner too much now." Star twitched and looked at Tsubaki apologetically.

"Sorry Tsubaki, I know you told me this was a rescue, but this dumb bitch thinks she can capture Crona, start a fight, and then talk shit? No way." Star raised his fists and Tsubaki didn't even reprimand him for his word usage.

"And if you think you can rile us all up like this, you're really fucked. I'm stronger than God, remember that."

The Judge laughed, "Fine then, don't say I didn't warn you."

Black Star smirked. _Just you watch Kid, I'm the real God here._


	9. War in NY Pt 5

The Witch Judge brought out a pipe from within her cloak, suddenly it grew in size. Star laughed boisterously. "What do you think a pipe is to do to me, the _Almighty_ _Black Star?"_ Star continued on laughing, until the pipe hit him in his butt and he was smacked across New York.

The Witch Judge rolled her eyes, "Well that was rather quick. All talk I see." She was about to turn the pipe back into its original state until a loud voice screaming after her grew louder and louder. She turned to see Black Star with stars in his eyes and a grin. His fist winding after her. The Judge scoffed and rose the pipe.

She thought she'd smacked him away again until the pipe suddenly stopped moving and cracked where Star blocked it. She widened her eyes and backed away. Star's grin was borderline sadistic as he emitted a powerful energy. The Judge stood straight, masking her distraught face. "How are you this powerful without your weapon?"

Star didn't answer and his wavelength grew. Tsubaki smiled, catching the Judge's attention. "You underestimate Star. He doesn't need a weapon to be strong." The Judge would've asked what she meant until a fist connected to her gut. The Judge coughed blood and looked down at Star's face.

"Y-you…bastard!" Star laughed and jumped back, preparing to destroy her. Crona had to take cover.

* * *

Eruka led the group quietly and swiftly until they were at a looming building. She looked for a lever in the dirt, once finding it, pulling the lever made a secret passageway beneath the building appear. Jackie groaned, "Another underground tunnel?" Right as Kim and Jackie were about to go through, Kid halted them.

He turned to Kim, Jackie, and Eruka, "This is as far as you three go."

Jackie guffawed, "Why? How come we can't follow, don't want worthless women on your side, huh?" Spirit rose his hands, thinking he was about to stop an argument but Kid only looked forlorn.

He looked off to the side, "No. I just want you all to cover us. I can't handle that much yet." Jackie backed off and they allowed Kid and Spirit to be the ones to enter, not before Eruka gave final pieces of advice.

"There's no one guarding Mabaa-sama as far as I know, but be wary! And whatever you do, don't – " before she could finish, something fired and closed the passageway, fighting was then heard. Kid's eyebrows shot up in shock and he shouted after them.

"Don't what?! Jackie! Eruka! Kim?!" When nothing was heard back save for yelling and fighting, Kid sighed. He looked to Spirit who shared a look of anxiety. Kid let out an unsteady breath, walking towards the light of the underground passage. Spirit hurried to follow him.

It was eerily quiet. They made it to a small throne room. Glancing around, it was quaint. Secure enough to have never face any type of damage. There were symbols on the walls. Colored in red that looked like blood. They shaped...crosses? On the throne was Mabaa, eating a small pomegranate. Kid jolted nervously and Spirit immediately shifted. Kid caught him, but didn't raise a fighting position, thrown off by the pomegranate.

"Mabaa-sama?"

"Nyah." Kid groaned at the response.

"Why are you here, _eating?_ Your people are out there killing each other."

"...Nyah."

Kid tightened his free hand. "You tricked me purposefully, for all this death? Why? I was helping you expand anyway." Mabaa stayed quiet. "My intention was to come here and kill you, but I can see that's unnecessary. You don't even care, you don't deserve death."

"Nyah…"

Kid held the bridge of his nose, "It would be so helpful right now if you could speak in words. This is a one-sided and pointless conversation." Mabaa got off the throne, discarded the pomegranate and walked towards Kid. Stopping in front of him and raising her arms. Kid sweat dropped, "Are you serious?"

She crossed her arms, "Do you want me to tell you the truth or not?" Kid backed away in shock.

"You can speak?!"

"Of course!" She raised her arms again, "Now shall I tell you about Messiah, or no?" Kid paused and turned around, not believing he was doing this again. Mabaa leapt on his back with a smile.

The corner of Kid's mouth twitched. _What is my life right now?_


	10. Truth Revealed

Kid rounded the throne room about twenty times before Mabaa was finally ready to talk. Spirit having become his human form watched in wonderment at the twos relationship for it to get to something this comical. Kid sat Mabaa on the floor as he rested on the floor in front of her. She giggled at his distraught appearance, him groaning. Spirit made his way next to Kid and sat next to him on his right. Kid twitched slightly at the asymmetrical aspect of this seating arrangement but he let the feeling subside.

"So…Messiah?"

Mabaa nodded. "It's a long tale. Dates back to before the kishin Asura was born. Your father and I used to work side by side."

Kid blinked owlishly, "I'm sorry, what? That's hard to believe. He hated witches."

Mabaa sighed, "Yes, well. Messiah is a man that has been around since…maybe before even Death himself. I don't know the real name but Messiah has always made it a point to cause mass destruction, then from the ashes he'd create something new, even better."

"When your father and I used to work closely, we conspired against Messiah. Trying anything in our power to stop his power hungry behavior. He was sealed deep in the crevasses of what New York came to be. Centuries later, witches hate shinigami and your father hated us." Mabaa sighed. "You see boy, I really did want you to come here and help us fight off kishin eggs. But since Asura was defeated, we've had to face a civil war ourselves. I wanted the witches to learn something – to match up to those stronger."

Kid gave her a credulous look, "By exiling weak ones?"

Mabaa crossed her arms, "I never said my methods weren't extreme, but that's what witches live for. I really do want something cordial between witches and Death City, I do. But Messiah has been messing it all up. It isn't The Witch Judge you see out there. It's him, controlling her. Along with all the witches fighting out there."

Kid and Spirit looked at each other with the same face. "All the witches?" Kid stood abruptly, Spirit took the message and transformed. "I apologize, nice story, but if that's true, than the witch that brought us here brought us here for a reason." Kid heard a small giggle and turned to see Mabaa disappeared. "Mabaa? Where did – "

"You are a perceptive one, Lord Death." A new face appeared sitting on the throne. "She told the truth by the way, what I wanted her to say, but the truth." Kid didn't even give himself time to assess the situation and rose the scythe towards the man. "Woah, woah, I don't intend on fighting a Shinigami, I don't have enough power, yet." The man sighed, "I wish I could mess things up a little more, but that Eruka witch wasn't supposed to lead you here so fast."

 _I am so confused._

"You must be Messiah."

The man smiled, "Yes. What, still want a fight?"

Kid stood shock still. "What is it you want from Death City? From the witches? Why call yourself Messiah and cause such trouble amongst us? We were just mending our century long hatred."

Messiah rubbed his eyes tiredly, "So many questions. Let's just say I was testing the waters. In any case, I assume you all can handle the rest, yes? Be seeing you, Death God." The man named Messiah disappeared in thin air. Kid registered it and let his arm drop slowly. Mabaa reappeared on the throne with confusion etched on her face.

"Nyah?"

The roof began to cave in. Kid rushed and grabbed Mabaa, holding her under his arm. He ran through the passage as it collapsed, going against his previous idea that it was secure. He broke through the hidden door and got to the surface. Only to see Kim and Jackie fending off Eruka and a few other witches. Before Kid could help, all the witches stopped moving. Kid looked under his arm to see Mabaa halting their movements. She looked at him and smiled, "Nyah!"

"Can't speak in words again I suppose…" The entirety of New York seemingly halted. Kid didn't have time to think about it and rushed back to the front lines to find his team. To find Spartoi.

Death the Kid…Lord Death never expected fighting in a war only a little bit after defeating Asura.


End file.
